Heroes
SotIS is a game revolving around player-controlled heroes. Each player on each team selects or is randomed a hero. Heroes have special abilities which allow them to do numerous things: farm creeps, heal allies, etc... When a hero dies they respawn at their team's pool after an amount of time depending on their level. The following information is here to help you understand the individual heroes better and to help you decide what role you would like to take up as part of a team. 'Strength Heroes' Micro.Gravitus Infernal.Mandrake Molgloo.Grunty Chuck.TBone Tychus.Findlay Lord.Zyrkhan Sarah.Kerrigan BioTron.Tyrannitus Balrog.Brutalizer 'Micro.Gravitus' Defeated and drained of his powers at the hands of Raynor's Raiders. Gravitus seeks redemption in the eyes of the Xel'Naga. In his search for Raynor's fleet, he encounters Ulrezaj, who is fascinated at how powerful and how capable the Dominion seemed at manufacturing such a creature. Ulrezaj takes Gravitus under his wing to learn more about the Dominion's connections. Possessing both immense brute fortitude and psionic lethality, many come to wonder how Gravitus was defeated in the first place. 'Lord.Zyrkhan' After the Skirmish at the Koprulu Sector with the New Trinidad Pirates during Mercenaries II, recruiters left Zyrkhan's Legion for dead to avoid excessive fees. Zyrkhan now sails the vast expanse of space to rebuild his legion and execute a personal vengeance on those who have dearly wronged him. Centuries of combat have jaded Zyrkhan's senses, thus he often throws himself into the heat of battle without heed for life or limb. 'Infernal.Mandrake' Once rooted in the fiery depths of a sun, a solar flare ejected Infernal Mandrake onto land. With a subsistence that once depended on the intense flames of a star, he now roams the land seeking sources of heat to fuel his dying form. Mandrake is a creature native to stars, but can sometimes be found residing within the cores of planets, where the intense heat is an adequate habitat for the beast. 'Sarah.Kerrigan' In a past life, Kerrigan was a Ghost working for the Confederacy under Emperor Mengsk. After her abandonment on New Gettysburg, she was consumed by the Overmind and transformed into the Queen of Blades. Purposed with aiding the Overmind to avert the extinction of the Zerg, she rose through the Zerg heirarchy to lead them to an uncertain future. Kerrigan is armed with bladed anatomy and cancerous regeneration, allowing her to craft serrated bone, with which she can manipulate psionically to cut down her enemies. 'Molgloo.Grunty' After the Arakkoa takeover of Sketti land, Grunty found himself with no home or family in the Outlands. During a brief visit to Shattrath, Raynor found Grunty crawling across the Bone Wastes, and decided to take him along to the outer reaches of space. Grunty has adapted well to interstellar weaponry, swearing never again to find himself defenseless against the elements. He is equipped with a full arsenal of standard weaponry from stasis traps to rocket propelled inflatable Tychus explosives. 'BioTron.Tyrannitus' BioTron is closely followed by hordes of Infected, who tunnel deep under the ground. These Infected rise to the surface at his command and are bound to BioTron through chemical loyalty. 'Chuck.TBone' After Raynor's expedition in the Outlands, several Confederate scientists travelled into Horde territories to observe native inhabitants, eventually coming across the muscular beauty of the Tauren tribes. Intriugued by their physique, they offered a select few Tauren the opportunity to travel into space to test their extraordinarily high-specced suits. A shaman in his own right, TBone has fully synergized his shamanistic rites with the Confederate power suit, amplifying his ability to form the earth itself into sculptures of his affection. 'Balrog.Brutalizer' Once a great underground boxer working for the criminal organization Shadaloo, Balrog was captured and mutated by a small invasion of Zerg forces back on home planet earth. He now employs his legendary boxing skills to strike fear in the enemies of the Overmind. Balrog is an unstable damage dealer with great sustainability so long as he can continue his onslaught. His erratic damage patterns can catch enemies off guard, and his high lifesteal percentages are strong enough to bring him back from the brink of death with but a few swipe. |} 'Agility Heroes' Geminus.Boros Vorpal.Valedict Shadow.Geminus Gabriel.Tosh Toximancer.Vespus |- Prelate.Zeratul Vagabond.Darpa Tiberius.Rancor EnTaro.Tassadar 'Tiberius.Rancor' 'Geminus.Boros' 'Gabriel.Tosh' 'Toximancer.Vespus' 'Shadow.Geminus' 'Prelate.Zeratul' 'Vorpal.Valedict' 'Vagabond.Darpa' 'Intelligence Heroes' 'Subterran.Unix' 'Erekul.Sartonis' 'Rory.Swann' 'System.Cyprus' 'Roulette.Jackson' 'Egon.Stetmann' 'Jim.Raynor' 'Garamond.Singsprocket' 'Dustin.Brawler' ''Unavailable Heroes'' 'Hybrid.MAAR' 'Viron.Volkov' 'EnTaro.Tassadar' Category:Policy Category:Browse Heroes